The Letter
by LE McMurray
Summary: A new member to the SGC means a trip to Abydos and a trip to the past for Daniel.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Bold = Abydonian.

Italics = flashback.

* * *

General George Hammond managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. Professor Alan Melville was still droning on and on. How one man could be so boring was beyond him but he managed to stay focused so that he did not appear rude in any way.

With the recent death of Robert Rothman a vacancy in the archaeological staff had opened up and unfortunately Senator Kinsey had managed to get this boring stuffed shirt the position.

"Well, Professor I'm sorry that you have been here for so long but we have had a few pressing matters arise," Hammond said as he finally managed to get a word in, "We are very pleased you are joining us here at the SGC. If you wish to go and get some food I'll call you when our resident expert returns. I believe you know him, Dr. Jackson."

Melville burst out laughing, "Daniel Jackson?"

"Something funny Professor?"

"Jackson," Melville sneered, "How on earth did you get stuck with that lunatic? Dr. Daniel Jackson is the most idiotic, delusional man I have ever come across. His preposterous theories are a disgrace to the archaeological community"

Hammond's expression froze and his self-control wavered as this man insulted their resident archaeologist and linguist. He had a great respect for and was very fond of Daniel Jackson and was not about to let this idiot say anything against him.

"Dr. Jackson is an excellent member of this facility," he said, his tone so sharp it could have cut diamonds.

"Hah," Melville barked, "His preposterous theories and moronic ideas, the man should be in an asylum."

Hammond smiled slightly, "Well I'll call you when he arrives."

Melville took the hint he was dismissed and left leaving Hammond with a vicious grin. It looked like Dr. Jackson was about to be able to prove his theories to one member of his ridiculers and with O'Neill and Teal'c hovering over his shoulder like avenging angels Melville would not even dare try and treat him with anything other than respect. He was looking forward to watching as Jackson explained the Stargate and how his theories were proven true to this stuffed shirt.

He should tape this for the Christmas party.

x

Daniel smiled as they exited the Stargate back home. He was tired, it had been a long few days exploring.

"Dr. Jackson," Hammond said as Daniel walked down the ramp, "I'm afraid we have some more work for you before you get to leave."

Daniel frowned, "Really? What is it?"

"We have a new member of staff to replace Dr. Rothman and I would like you to debrief him as soon as possible."

"Of course," Daniel nodded before heading out to get cleaned up.

Hammond caught Jack before he left, "You should come too," he wore a completely impassive expression, "You might want to see this."

Slightly confused Jack nodded, if Hammond was up to something then he wanted to know what.

x

Hammond looked up as Daniel and Jack walked in together arguing good-naturedly about something.

"So who am I debriefing?" Daniel asked looking around.

"I'm just about to send someone to get him but I thought I should tell you who he is first," Hammond said motioning them to sit.

Daniel sat waiting quite intrigued.

"I believe you may know him," Hammond said, "Professor Melville."

Daniel's eyes widened, "Professor Alan Melville?"

Hammond nodded.

Jack looked round confused as Daniel suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.

"Daniel? What's so funny?"

"He…He…" Daniel couldn't stop laughing.

"Daniel want to let us in on the joke?" Jack was watching him in amusement.

"He…He…He…" Daniel tried to start as tears of laughter were streaming down his face, "He…He was one of my biggest critics."

Jack scowled slightly as Daniel kept laughing. His shoulders were shaking as he dropped his head on the table still laughing uncontrollably.

"And…and…and he's now working for us?" Daniel managed to ask.

"Senator Kinsey had him assigned here."

Daniel's started to laugh even more.

"Can you catch hysteria?" Jack asked Hammond, "General, you've done what many have tried and failed. Made it impossible for Daniel to speak."

Daniel tried to make a remark back but couldn't stop laughing.

"So, you want Daniel to tell this guy he was right."

"Basically. He should be here in a few moments if Dr. Jackson can breathe by then."

Daniel waved his hand to show he was fine as he took in a few deep breaths to calm down.

x

Professor Alan Melville was one of the most respected men in his field. He did not like being pushed around by these military types but he had been promised some of the most interesting artefacts ever and that was all that was keeping him here.

However being told that the certifiable Jackson was not only working here but seemed to have quite an important position had dismayed him. Their standards were obviously not that high.

The young female soldier had told him that General Hammond had asked for him to go to the briefing room. Annoyed at being interrupted he sighed and closed his book before following the young woman. Walking into the briefing room he saw Jackson sitting next to an older, imposing looking man.

"Professor Melville," Hammond said, "I believe you already know Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Melville gave the young man a scornful look, "Yes," he said with distaste.

"And this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader of SG1," Hammond introduced the other man.

The Colonel looked Melville up and down before turning to Jackson, "I liked Rothman better."

Melville's eyes blazed at the man who looked back coldly, "So, what kind of archaeological discovery has the Airforce made that is so secret?"

"That would be the Stargate," Daniel said before launching into an explanation.

* * *

Daniel smiled as he watched Melville leave looking flustered, he couldn't stop the feeling of contentment at finally being able to tell one of those sneering idiots he was right.

"Enjoy that?" Jack asked with a grin of his own.

"I never thought I would get to do that," Daniel admitted, "Especially to that boring fool."

Jack laughed and slapped his friend on the back, "We'd better get some food if we're going to Abydos."

Daniel frowned, "Why are we going to Abydos?"

"Well, Professor Melville should be shown the cartouche and who better to show him," Jack said innocently, "Besides Kasuf is expecting us."

Daniel eyed his friend suspiciously but was hauled up and out of the room before he could even think about it.

x

When the Stargate opened Melville jumped backwards; as they walked up the ramp Jack grabbed Daniel's arm.

"If anything strange happens just play along," he said before walking away.

"What?" Daniel frowned but as Jack was already through he didn't get an answer.

With an annoyed sigh and a feeling of confusion he followed on to Abydos.

As soon as he stepped out of the Gate he saw Kasuf and Skaara waiting for them.

"**Welcome back Good Son**," Kasuf said in Abydonian.

Daniel frowned, "**Good Father?**"

"**I was told of your newest addition and General Hammond asked us to help**," Kasuf explained at Daniel's confused look.

Looking over to where Jack was standing with an amused look on his face Daniel suddenly understood.

"**It is not necessary Kasuf**," Daniel said.

"**Ah but it shall be fun**."

"You understand that Jackson?" Melville demanded.

"Yes, I do," Daniel said simply.

"Well what's he saying?" Melville was letting his annoyance seep into his voice.

Daniel turned, "He is welcoming us back. More specifically me back."

"And why would they do that?" Melville sneered.

"Because they're my family," Daniel snapped slightly.

"Daniel," Jack jumped in, "Why don't we show the Professor here the Cartouche?"

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, "If you wish I shall take him."

"That would be a good idea," Jack said, "Daniel get some of the boys to go with them. I need you to translate."

Daniel called over to a few of the boys and quietly talked to them. Each nodded with a similar grin that Skaara had.

As Teal'c left with Melville and the boys Daniel couldn't help the small vicious grin that appeared on his face.

"Dan'iel," Skaara said softly as he came over to him, "Naeri is here."

"She is?" Daniel smiled slightly, "Where is she?"

"At her father's home," Skaara told him, "She asked to see you when you were here."

"Sure," Daniel nodded, "Jack I'm going to go visit a friend."

Jack saw Skaara gently shake his head to let him know he should step back and not ask questions, "Sure. But don't abandon me to Prof Boredom too long."

Daniel laughed slightly and followed Skaara.

Kasuf watched as they left.

"Come," he said to Jack, "We should speak."

Jack nodded, "Thanks for the small display."

"He believes himself better than my daughter's husband," Kasuf said, "Better than the one who helped free us then he should be taught he is wrong."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Naeri had been Sha're's best friend. They were like sisters and could almost always be found in deep discussion with one another.

Skaara led him to where she was before disappearing to go and rejoin Jack.

"**Dan'iel**," she smiled at him as he walked in, "**It's good to see you**."

Daniel returned the hug she gave him, "**You too**."

She motioned him to sit and he thought back to when he had first met her.

x

_It had only been a few weeks since Ra had been killed and Abydos freed and the party was still going on. Daniel knew it would probably be a while before the people calmed down a bit._

_It was early morning and he was lying watching Sha're asleep beside him. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm thrown across his waist. She looked so peaceful and contented and once more he found himself amazed at how lucky he was. She started to stir and looked up at him with a sleepy smile._

_"**Good morning my husband**," she whispered as she moved up to kiss him._

_Daniel smiled happily as he kissed her back._

_"**SHA'RE**," Skaara's voice rang through the air, "**Naeri is back**."_

_Sha're pulled away from him with a look of joy and jumped up. She dressed quickly as Daniel watched bemused._

_"**Dan'iel come**," she told him, "**You must meet Naeri**."_

_Daniel did as he was told and dressed quickly following her out of their home. Sha're held his hand tightly as they walked towards where Skaara was._

_"**She is here**?" Sha're asked her brother._

_Skaara nodded with a grin, "**She just arrived and I told her you have a surprise**."_

_He grinned at Daniel who was sure he had missed something._

_x_

_"**Sha're**," a voice cried as they neared a tent._

_"**Naeri**," Sha're slipped out his grasp and ran over to where the owner of the voice stood. Daniel watched as his wife embraced the woman standing there. She had a sharp face covered with a huge smile and her eyes showed her quickness._

_"**What is going on**?" she asked Sha're, "**We heard rumours about Ra being destroyed**."_

_Sha're quickly launched into the story about what had happened only a few short weeks ago._

_Naeri listened in amazement, "**So we are free**?" she smiled, **"****I was wondering why people were acting crazy. Now Skaara said you had a surprise**."_

_Sha're smiled and turned to where he stood, taking this as his cue Daniel walked over to her and took the hand she offered him._

_"**Naeri, this is Dan'iel**," she introduced them, "**My husband**."_

X

Naeri's husband worked in one of the outer villages so she made it back to her home rarely.

"**I am sorry I was not here for the funeral**," she told him, "**I only heard about her death two weeks later**."

Daniel gave a sad smile, "**Don't worry. I know you would have been here if you could**."

Naeri sat next to him, "**But there is something I must give to you**."

"**What**?"

Naeri pulled out a small handmade envelope, "**This is for you. I promised Sha're I would give you it if this happened**."

Nervously Daniel reached for his letter. With a quick nod she left him alone.

x

My dearest husband,

As I write this I have no idea whether you shall read this or not. Even now I have the knowledge that Apophis is heading towards your planet with the purpose of destroying it. I pray you find a way to stop this.

I am stalling.

I am trying to wait as long as possible before telling you something I know will hurt you greatly but I must tell you. I need to.

I sit here in what was once our home carrying the child of Apophis.

The Demon who stole my soul and resides within my body is called Ammonet and is his mate. I hate myself for not being strong enough to stop her and silently I have cried every time he touched me.

I have lied to my father, telling him you have sent me home to have the child. I could not tell him the truth. I could not bear to see his face if he knew my shame.

Naeri is the only one who knows and has promised me she shall keep this letter safe until such time as you can read it or I am able to destroy it as I am with you once more.

Every night I sit here and I remember the joy I had just being with you. I long to see you again even for the few moments it shall take before you know what has happened.

I remember seeing you when I was taken. I saw you run to me and I tried to call to you before you were hurt. I heard you ask to be taken so you could be with me and I saw your tears. This helped me hold on and fight against the Demon, as I knew your love for me.

If you are reading my words then I know Apophis and my Demon have reclaimed me or that I am dead.

As hard as this is I hope the reason is my death as I shall be free because if we are back together you shall never need to read this.

But know this my Daniel, I love you and no matter what has happened to me I shall never stop loving you.

Before you came into my life we were slaves but you changed this. You stayed with me and for the short time we were together I was happier than I have ever been. I wish for you always to remember this.

All my love,

Yours always,

Sha're.

x

Daniel's tears slipped unnoticed down his cheeks as he read and reread her words. He remembered the look on her face as she saw him come into the tent. She looked down horrified at her stomach and her hands wrapped themselves around her bump trying to stop him from seeing it. Thinking back to his anger and pain at seeing her like that filled him with rage. He had just walked out and wasted the precious time they could have spent together.

Naeri silently walked over to him and placing her arms around him let him weep.

* * *

Jack looked up as he saw Daniel come towards them. He had been listening to Melville complain at him for the last ten minutes. One of the Abydonian boys had 'accidentally' tripped him.

Melville headed towards Daniel.

"Jackson," he snapped, "You are meant to be translating for me."

Daniel had to stop, "Get out of my way."

"What's that?" Melville saw the letter and reached for it, "All discoveries are to be shown to me."

As he tried to grab it Daniel pushed him away, Melville turned on him and Daniel pulled his gun.

"Get away from me," Daniel growled before he turned and left.

Jack stared in horror as Melville turned on him, "I told you the man was mentally unstable."

Jack glared at Melville before pushing him to sit down, "I am going to give you two small pieces of advice. One, never insult Daniel in front of these people or any of the SGC and two, never, never touch anything to do with Sha're."

Sam came over to him, "Are you sure that was to do with Sha're?" she asked.

"Did you see that look?" Jack said to her, "I've seen it far too often. Skaara."

Skaara appeared at the sound of his name. Jack motioned him to come with him.

x

"Are you sure he will be here?" Skaara asked as they came upon the cave.

"It's my best guess," Jack told him, "You better go back and keep people from killing the old idiot."

"How will you find your way back?"

"Skaara, my sense of direction isn't that bad and besides I'll have Daniel to guide me," Jack smiled at his young friend.

Skaara nodded and disappeared.

Jack waited until he was alone before he looked in. Daniel was sitting at the other end with his knees pulled up to his chest and the letter held gently against his head.

"I thought you didn't speak their language," Jack said as he walked in.

"Jack?" Daniel looked up in surprise revealing his tear-stained face.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Jack sat down next to him and waited.

"Guess I shouldn't have done that," Daniel laughed bitterly.

"You could have waited till I'd sold tickets," Jack smiled as Daniel gave another short laugh, "Don't worry. Now why did you do it?"

Daniel waved the letter slightly, "Sha're left this for me. When she was here before the child was born. Naeri had it."

Jack waited; he knew Daniel would continue when he was ready.

"I walked out on her," he finally said angrily, "I found out about Apophis being the father and how he wanted the child as a host and I left. I walked out."

"But you walked back in," Jack reminded him.

"Only after Teal'c managed to shame me into it.

"So you're human," Jack told him, "Daniel nobody expects you to have been perfectly fine with it. Especially not Sha're."

Daniel looked away before turning back to his friend, "You know I fell in love with her in here. As we talked and I just…" he sighed at the memory before his face became pained, "I shouldn't have stayed."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I should have just went back to Earth with you Jack and let her live," he continued, "Let her survive."

"What makes you think that would have made any difference?"

"Because knowing me is like wearing a target on you," Daniel screamed, "And it seems that if I love you then you may as well just start digging your grave."

"Okay, that's enough," Jack snapped, "This wasn't your fault. You know that and more importantly she knew that. I knew Sha're well enough to know she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself."

Daniel stayed silent as he stared around the room.

"Did you know I talked to her before this happened?" Jack asked.

"When?"

"You asked us to stay for dinner then Skaara grabbed you to talk to Ferretti and Kawalsky. Carter was salivating over the DHD so I had a quick chat with Sha're."

x

"_O'Neill," Sha're smiled gently as he stood over her._

"_Mind if I sit here?" he asked._

"_Of course not," she smiled as she looked over to where Daniel was in deep conversation with her brother and their other two saviours, "He has missed you all."_

_Jack looked surprised, "Really?"_

_She nodded, "He does not talk of it but I know he misses some things from his home. He also misses you, he was overjoyed to receive your message."_

"_But he doesn't miss Earth enough to leave," Jack sighed, "We may have a problem."_

"_What problem?" she was worried._

"_I have orders to bring Daniel home with me," Jack told her, "I don't want to drag him away from here."_

"_I know you shall find some way to help us," she said with complete confidence, "But I shall go with Dan'iel if he must leave."_

"_No kids yet?" Jack changed the subject._

"Dan'iel is not ready," she said, "But maybe soon."

Jack looked at her with a smile, "I'll do what I can to make sure you get the chance," he promised her.

Sha're smiled gently, "I know that."

x

Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on," Jack told him, "There's something I think you should do."

Daniel followed on dutifully, the letter still clutched tightly in his hand. As they came back to the camp he felt himself stiffen at Melville's disgusted glance at him. Jack disappeared for a second before reappearing with a black tube and motioned for Daniel to follow him.

Daniel looked slightly shocked as they came across the marker for Sha're's grave.

"Jack, what are we doing here?" he asked softly.

Jack silently opened the tube and brought out two roses, one red and one white.

"Here," he passed the red rose to Daniel, "I thought you would want to give her this."

"White for friendship," Daniel said with a small smile appearing, "Red for love."

Jack nodded before walking forward and gently placed the flower he had brought next to the marker.

"I'm still looking after him," Jack whispered, "You don't have to worry."

As he moved back Daniel walked forward. Kneeling down he gently placed the rose next to Jack's white one.

"I love you," he whispered, "And I always will, I'll miss you forever."

After a few moments he stood up and turned to his friend. Silently Jack walked with him knowing that Daniel may never completely get over losing her but he was coping.


End file.
